The present invention relates to beds, and particularly to siderails for hospital beds or patient-care beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to beds having barriers such as headboards, footboards, or siderails.
Many hospital beds have siderails positioned to restrain the movement of a person lying on the sleeping surface. The sleeping surfaces of such beds can often be manipulated to adjust the position of the person on the sleeping surface. The siderails of these hospital beds can typically be moved to a position away from the sleeping surface to permit movement of the person on the sleeping surface from the supine position on the sleeping surface to a standing position on the floor near the bed. Conventional hospital beds include several siderails which are paired with various deck sections. This arrangement creates gaps between adjacent siderails.
According to the present invention, a bed is provided having a bedframe, a first barrier coupled to the bedframe, a second barrier coupled to the bedframe, a mattress positioned on the bedframe, and a third barrier pivotably coupled to the first barrier. The first and second barriers cooperate to define a gap therebetween. The third barrier pivots about a horizontal axis of rotation and closes the gap between the first and second barriers.
According to the presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, the third barrier is biased into sliding contact with the second barrier. Furthermore, the third barrier is made of a rigid material.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a bed is provided having a bedframe, a first siderail coupled to the bedframe, a second siderail coupled to the bedframe, a mattress positioned on the bedframe, and a barrier pivotably coupled to the first siderail and positioned over the first and second siderails. The first and second siderails move relative to one another and cooperate to define a gap therebetween that is filled by the barrier. The barrier has a length that is less than the overall length of the first and second siderails.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.